Charlie Team Sentimentos Nascentes
by Srta. Maya
Summary: Dois corações, torturados pela perda descobrem novamente o amor que lhes foi negado.


SENTIMENTOS NASCENTES- _SRTA. MAYA_

Ela definitivamente estava no mundo da lua. Desde que entrara no Charlie Team, Maya tem se sentido meio estranha. Mesmo conseguindo um bom relacionamento com os demais membros da equipe, havia um que a deixava num estado de transe ás vezes temporário, ás vezes permanente (um pouco). Este membro era Goldfield, o hacker do time. Os dois se conheceram quando a agente inglesa salvou-o do ataque surpresa de um terrorista chinês, provavelmente responsável pelo seqüestro de Aiken Frost. Maya tinha imediatamente sacado a Magnum prateada e disparado o ultimo tiro que restava no tambor na testa do meliante. Depois deste fato, Maya entrou no time a pedido de Redferme e Flag, que reconheceram a bravura e sagacidade da jovem e também a incrível habilidade de investigação criminal, usando capacidades semelhantes as de Sherlock Holmes. Desde então Maya e Gold passaram a se conhecerem bem e se tornarem bons amigos. Porem 7 meses depois, algo estranho, _diga-se de passagem_, algo novo surgiu em Maya e talvez em Goldfield.

_**___M___A___Y___A___S2___G___O___L___D___F___I___E___L___D**_

Talvez fosse confusão de sentimentos ou algo assim, a verdade é que Goldfield se sentia um pouco "fora de área" cada vez que avistava Maya no MCPD inteiro. Na realidade, ele tem conseguido esquecer Mary Copperplain e superar a morte de Silverhill de uma forma incrível, porem um pouco rápida. Ele e Maya passam o dia todo conversando sobre suas vidas, suas funções no time, suas habilidades e muitas outras coisas que ambos conseguem partilhar. Mas o que chamou mais atenção em Marie, é o fato dela dizer ou comparar alguma lenda mitológica greca-romana numa situação adversa do cotidiano. Nestes momentos Gold ficava fascinado pelo modo de como Maya falava aquilo, com naturalidade e humor característico, herança genética de sua nacionalidade inglesa. Mas a real mesmo é que 7 meses depois, o sentimento nascente de Goldfield por Maya já não é mais profissionalismo ou parceria, e sim algo profundo e carinhoso, era como se o engenheiro de Informática se importasse com a detetive boa-de-briga bem mais que o habitual e isso tinha de ser descoberto, pela própria Maya.

_**__M__A__Y__A__S2__G__O__L__D__F__I__E__L__D**_

Dia após dia o amor por Goldfield aumentava, até deixar Marie corada levemente quando está perto dele. E também todos os membros Charlie Team perceberam isso. Mesmo sendo silenciosamente, o amor entre o hacker e a detetive era um sentimento nascente, da qual eles tinham de descobrir logo. Um exemplo desse sentimento possuir "provas amorosas" foi no treinamento da equipe. Todos os integrantes do CT tinham de treinar em duplas, de acordo com suas habilidades a serem compartilhadas e praticadas. Marie e Rafael O'Brien por serem artistas marciais, exercitaram socos, pontapés e golpes básicos. Mas durante essa pratica toda a jovem se distraiu ao ver o especialista de computadores conversando com a médica Freelancer.

Por incrível que pareça, nesta hora a ruivinha sentiu uma espécie de cólera (não tão raivosa assim) invadir seu subconsciente.

"_Como é? Quem a Free pensa que é? Para conversar com meu Gold?"_

Seu Gold? Desde quando Gold era seu?

De costume Maya acabou por corando deste pensamento. Afinal ela não tinha nada contra Freelancer, mas também não podia se exaltar assim, a ponto de falar em sua mente que Gold é seu namorado.

Conseqüência disso a levou que quando voltou a se concentrar no treino, levou uma leve pancada ao colidir-se com o saco de areia grande, que Leadership golpeava. Enquanto voltava ao exercício Maya pensa e chega a conclusão que sentira ciúmes de Goldfield e talvez ele não poderá saber dos sentimentos nascentes.

_Mas ele precisa mesmo saber. O quanto antes..._

_**__M__A__Y__A__S2__G__O__L__D__F__I__E__L__D**_

Quinta-feira, seis de novembro. Depois de curtir um bom karaokê no Bar Greenwich naquela tarde maravilhosa, Maya volta animada para o departamento policial. Entrando no escritório do S.T.A.R.S. Charlie Team, aparentemente tudo vazio, a moça se dirigia a sua escrivaninha, para variar tudo arrumadinho, depois sentando na cadeira e pega seu violão profissional de cor negra da marca Gibson. Aquele instrumento era um presente de dia dos namorados, ganhado por seu finado noivo Robert Daniels.

Enquanto dedilhava-o, a detetive recorda novamente em tudo que ocorreu em sua vida, desde a investigação das professoras em sua escola até o fatídico dia em que as pessoas que lhe amavam foram mortos...

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_os carros pretos Wolksvagen tentavam a todo custo encurralar o Fiat que enbarcava metade da família. Seu coração batia de modo tão agitado que era como se estivesse prestes a evacuar-se de dentro do corpo._

_-Maya acelera logo, eles estão chegando- mandava Paul Hemingway com uma voz rígida e totalmente tenso._

_-O que será que eles querem?- perguntou Robert, que vez ou outra cuidava se algum capanga iria abrir fogo contra eles, ou pior: aparecesse algum franco-atirador profissional que pudesse acertar em cheio o crânio de sua namorada ou de seu sogro._

_O nervosismo tomava conta daquele carro. Os batimentos cardíacos de Maya chegavam ao seu limite. Era como se desta vez seu coração ia escapar pela boca. Porem o inevitável acontece: a perda do controle na direção hidráulica do Fiat a fez sair da pista e depois capotar feio no campo. De cabeça pra baixo e com a face ensangüentada , ela pode abrir os olhos e ver 'os homens de sua vida' serem retirados do carro. A principio, achou ser a equipe de resgate, mas depois avistou todos aqueles indivíduos armados e pondo-os de joelhos perante ao um homem de terno azul, incrivelmente bem vestido e segurando uma pistola _USP .45 _com silenciador. Houve pouca conversa, o suficiente para entender tudo e no final assistir o brilho dos estampidos quase silenciosos da arma, disparando contra os feridos"_

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Aquilo foi demais para Maya. Um sofrimento duro como o ferro e cortante como uma espada de dois gumes, capaz de partir ao meio sua alma. Afastando rápido essa lembrança dolorosa, ela volta a afinar as cordas do violão, arrancando notas algumas ruins, outras harmoniosas. Já pronta pra tocar, ela pensa numa música, que justifique o seu estado sentimental...

_YOU'LL__ NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH I REALLY LOVE YOU_

_YOU'LL NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH I REALLY CARE_

Cantando de olhos fechados, nem percebeu a presença de um membro Charlie Team, observando-a com vontade e alegria a colega cantora.

_LISTEN_

_DO YOU WANT TO KNOW A SECRET,_

_DO YOU PROMISE NOT TO TELL, WHOA OH, AH_

_CLOSER,_

_LET ME WHISPER IN YOUR EAR,_

_SAY THE WORDS YOU LONG TO HEAR, _

_I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU_

Antes de enxergar a Maya cantando, Gold terminara o preenchimento de um relatório que o major Redferme havia dado e depois tinha ido sentar-se em sua escrivaninha, como sempre recordando o dia que conheceu sua amada Silverhill, até o momento trágico de sua vida.

Não havia dúvidas: a tenente sempre será o grande amor de sua vida. A memória daquele beijo,foi uma cena mágica, porem efêmera.

Efêmera como a vida dela.

Parecia que as Moiras não permitiram o policial viver uma paixão sem limites com sua amada e portanto as deusas armadas com a tesoura, cortaram o fio da vida de Silverhill, encerrando assim sua existência. Gold não pode suportar essa perda, tanto que após a missão e hospitalizado, chegou quase a abndonar seus "camaradas", como dizia Aiken Frost, mas refletindo a situação e com a motivação da doutora Kasty, o jovem mudou de idéia e permaneceu na equipe. Chorando baixo de saudade dela não demorou para o engenheiro ouvir alguém cantando com uma voz melodiosa e aveludada, capaz de apaziguar o mais terrível dos bandidos já capturados e presos na prisão. Foi então que avistou o dono, ou melhor a dona do timbre musical: MAYA HEMINGWAY.

Após repetir o refrão, ele foi logo admirar o talento musical dela. Na verdade, o coração dele começou uma série de batidas rápidas, mais rápidas que o normal. Sinal evidente do seu sentimento nascente por aquela ruiva.

_I'VE KNOWN THE SECRET FOR WEEK OR TWO,_

_NOBODY KNOWS, JUST WE TWO_

"_e se for verdade, quanto aos seus sentimentos Maya?"- _perguntou Gold em seus pensamentos.

Uma pergunta cuja resposta viria da boca linda de Maya.

Foi neste momento, antes da 3ª vez de repetição do refrão, ouvi-se um suspiro de admiração mal-contido. Para sua surpresa, era ele.

___M__A__Y__A__ S2__G__O__L__D__F__I__E__L__D_

-Gold, o que você está fazendo aqui?- perguntou Maya, um pouco assustada.

-Eu... só estava observando- respondeu o hacker, disfarçando sua "curiosidade incontida"

-Mesmo? Ou será que quer me ouvir mais um pouco?- retrucava com sorriso sarcástico.

-...

Vendo-o quieto, acaba deduzindo talvez seu jeito meio sarcástico tenha deixado-o sem jeito. Mas havia algo por trás daquela quietude local: ela viu uma lágrima cair na face dele.

Foi então que soube do motivo: Silverhill

Assim como Gold, a detetive sofria em silencio a perda de toda sua família.

- Gold posso falar uma coisa?

-Claro, diga.- ascentiu Gold, ao mesmo tempo que limpava seu rosto com a mão.

-Vejo que tenta superar a morte dela. E isso me preocupa muito.

-Te preocupa?- olhando-a um pouco espantado

-Sim. Esse tipo de sofrimento destrói qualquer homem ou mulher pela alma. Destroça-o até transforma-lo num miserável e inútil. Olha eu sei que isso que falo é um sermão daqueles bem chatos, mas Gold vc é jovem, tem uma vida pela frente...

Ver sua parceira falando daquele jeito era até divertido, todavia a detetive demonstrava mesmo a seriedade em suas palavras. Ele via e sentia algo leve e amoroso nas frases ditas nos belos lábios da ruivinha. Já ela, o nervosismo invadiu seu sistema nervoso. Ela sabia. Era agora ou nunca, que o rapaz saberia dos seus sentimentos.

-Eu também já sofri assim e sei o quanto dói- pausando para respirar e poder acalmar os ânimos...

-E... e essa preocupação Gold....sinto porque...-chorando baixo e falhando na voz, ela da um tom mais firme e diz- porque gosto de você!-falou decidida, sem importar-se em ser rejeitada. Os olhos esmeralda fitaram os castanhos daquele homem que merece ser amado. Este, por sua vez, ficou surpreendido e feliz. Seu coração acelerou, como se ele dizia "que bom", "que bom"

-Eu amo você Goldfield, se pudesse, eu te daria o amor que lhe foi negado em sua vida. Mas sei que seu amor pertence a Silverhill, mas tudo bem, pelo menos disse tudo que era pra ser dito e...

Calou-se. Na realidade, não foi por vontade própria. E sim Gold que silenciou as palavras da jovem com seus lábios já colados nos dela, iniciando assim um beijo longo e apaixonado. Os braços dele a envolviam,como se quisesse protegê-la dos perigos futuros e o osculo trocado nos lábios deles era sinal do sentimento enfim selado e unido. Quando separam suas bocas, Gold respira e depois diz:

-saiba Maya que eu também te amo. Já estou te amando faz sete meses mas tive medo que não me quisesse, por isso que as vezes não só sofro pela Silverhill, mas também por não saber se você me amava.

Aquilo era tudo que ela queria ouvir. Sete meses ele a estava amando em silencio. Mas agora essa espera se encerrou. Novamente abraçados os dois juram o amor eterno e fitando os olhos um do outro, Maya fala:

-Eu te amo Goldfield

-Eu também te amo Maya

E novamente eles se beijam, felizes por saberem que juntos enfrentariam os desafios da vida e superarem suas perdas que abalaram suas almas sofridas.

**FIM**

**Notas finais: ****Moiras eram as 3 deusas do destino, que teciam novelos de lã, correspondentes a vida dos mortais.**


End file.
